My Strange Dream
by 1 crazy girl
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I don't own vocaloid. Come and read a story that I wrote based on a demented dream that I had not too long ago!


**Hi! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my stories lately, I've just been lazy! XD But! I have been working on The Darkness if that makes you feel better! So anyways the other night I had this creepy/cool dream and I decided to make it into a story cause I feel that it must be shared with others, so read away! *This dream was very little edited from what I recorded in my dream journal.***

* * *

Deep in the middle of the woods there's a large area covered in bright green grass. No trees or any other plants grow in that area. Instead, they surround it. In a way, you could call it the "eye of the woods" like the eye of the hurricane or tornado. It was a bright, sunny day.

In that area where two young twins, one male and the other female, and their father. The female twin, named Rin, was easily identified by her big white bow while the male, Len, could be identified for his spikey hair and little ponytail. But there was something very odd about these twins. Something that made them very different from everyone else. These twins were both born with no arms.

The twins both looked up at their father as he spoke. "Remember, take three bites and save the rest for later." He reminded them before he left, leaving both the twins in the middle of the woods.

. . .

It was night. The stars and the moon offered very little light for the two young women running for their lives through the labyrinth like woods. Both women had short blonde hair and appeared to be in their early twenties. They were both identical and seemed to be twins. They both didn't know how they got where they are now or even how to get out of it. But there's one thing they do know: they're being chased by something horrific.

Suddenly, they stumbled upon the back of an old abandoned house. They quickly entered through the back door, in hopes of escaping. They tried and tried to hide from the thing chasing them but it never worked, it always found them right when it seemed like they lost it. They were able to get a good look at it though. It was big with puffy blue eyes, a puffy read mouth, and brown fur. It's limbs were thick and were attached to a rectangular body. It's head seemed to have a big dent on the right side.

Both women were able to find a knife to defend themselves. The monster was nowhere to be seen, but both women continued to hurry. Their plan was to escape through the front door in order to lose the monster for good. They exited a room and finally found the front door. As soon as entered the room a deep voice began chanting: "Edmund! Edmund! Edmund!". A big red carpeted staircase led down to the front door. The two women ran towards the door as the chanting grew louder and faster: "EDMUND! EDMUND! EDMUND!" To their dismay the door, along with the windows, had been boarded up.

Then the chanting stopped.

Now trapped, both women decided that they had to go back out the back door to escape. They ran back up to the door they came from and opened it and there it was. The monster lay down on the ground in front of them. It slowly inched towards them. Horrified, the women looked at the knives they held. They took their knives and stabbed themselves in the heart and collapsed face down to the floor, dead, in front of the monster. All it did was stare at their lifeless bodies as Rin and Len emerged from the darkness of the room. Len stood next to the woman on the left while Rin stood next to the woman on the right.

Suddenly they both took three large bites out of the women in the shoulder region, leaving big bloody gashes. "Remember, take three bites and save the rest for later." They heard these words from their father echo in their minds as they did so.

The next morning, the twins awoke in the middle of the woods. Len stood up, his mouth still covered in fresh blood, felt grief and guilt towards the two women. There was only one thing he could say:

"Not Right."

* * *

**Now wasn't that just grand? Lol it's best that you don't question this, I'm not even sure what was going on! XD Also as a bonus I shall type out exactly what I wrote down in my dream journal, unedited! I'll even italicize it to make it fancy! :D**

* * *

_I was watching a video. It started by showing Rin and Len. __They had no arms, like they were born with none. __Then I heard a male's voice. It was their father. I didn't see him though. Their mother wasn't there. __He said to them "Remember, take three bites and save the rest for later." __They were in the middle of the woods, where it was just a patch of grass with no trees or other plants.__ It was daytime. After saying that the father left. Then it showed two grown women with short blonde hair. I assume they were twins since they were identical. It was night. They were running through they woods. They stumbled upon an abandoned house. They went in the back door and tried to hide in various places but they couldn't get away from the monster who was chasing them. It was dark inside. It was big with puffy blue eyes, a puffy red mouth, and brown fur, it's hands and feet were thick along with it's arms and legs. It's body seemed rectangular and it's head seemed to have a big dent on the right side. Both twins found a knife and they took them and proceeded to the big front door of the house. There was a big red carpeted staircase leading down to it. A deep voice in the background chanted a name that started with an "E." I think it was Edmund. The girls ran to the front door as the chanting grew faster. The windows and the door were boarded up so they couldn't get out. The chanting stopped. They decided to go out the back door, but as soon as they opened the door to the room they came from, they saw the monster. It was laying on the ground, Slowly inching towards them. The women were scared and used their knives to kill themselves. A male narrator said that they stabbed themselves. The women laid face down, dead, in front of the monster who stared at them. Out of the darkness came Rin and Len. Len took the one on the left and Rin took the one on the right. They both took three big bites out of the shoulder region of the women, leaving a big bloody gash in both of them. All while "Remember, take three bites and save the rest for later." was heard in the background. Then it showed Len, in the same place in the beginning. His mouth was covered in blood. Next to his head on the right side were bolded and underlined words that read "Not Right." Then in ended, showing a light pink background with pretty red flowers being moved by a breeze in the bottom right corner._


End file.
